Maiko and Sarui's Evella
by Maiko-DarkAngel
Summary: see if you can figure it out:the sweetest sounds,in my own little corner,the prince is giving a ball. that's right! Oban's gone Cinderella style!AikkaxEva btw, it's not that stupid animated cinderella, it's roger's and hammerstine's cinderella from 1995.
1. Evella meets the kind stranger

hooraaaaay! i'm back with a new story! incase you didn't know, this is a combination of Cinderella and Oban Star Racers. i wasn't sure what category to put this under so i decided to put it under OSR. i won't say who's playing who just yet; i'm leaving that for you guys to guess.

ok, so you know the deal, girl gets treated like dirt by her step family, both her parents are dead, girl goes to ball and falls in love with a charming prince. but this time, there's no shoe dropping. read it to find out.

disclaimer: i don't own Cinderella or Oban Star Racers. i'd like to, but i don't.

Maiko and Sarui's Evella

It was a lovely day in the intergalactic market. Aliens of all sorts were hustling and bustling about, doing the usual shopping that was required for families and whatnot. Some were shopping just for fun at the local clothing boutiques. In fact, our story begins with a family that's at one of those boutiques.

Four beautiful—well, one of them was beautiful—women were crowded outside a hat shop. Three of them were ghastly Croggs and the other one, was a lovely human with the most beautiful red eyes and black under red dyed hair. On the left side of her face was a star birthmark and on the other cheek was a stripe.

The only thing that wasn't so beautiful about her was her clothes. Instead of a gorgeous gown, she wore raggedy old overalls and a frayed shirt that was short enough to reveal her naval. On her head was a pair of old khaki racing goggles. But these were the only thing that she didn't mind wearing; those goggles belonged to her mother, who passed away when she was only five.

The girl was the age of fifteen. She stared at a nearby show that was going on. It was a play about the prince's recent victory in a race. He was Aikka, prince of Nourasia and the fastest in the entire galaxy. She smiled and thought, _'I wish I could go to a race, maybe even be apart of one! If it weren't for my god forsaken step family that keeps me away from all the races. I'm probably too slow for them anyway.'_ She hung her head at the thought.

"Evella! What do you think of this hat? Does it look better on me?" her Crogg step sister, Toressa demanded.

"Or me?!" Evella's other Crogg step sister, Nastellia asked while clumsily snatching the ugly hat from her sister.

Evella looked closely, remembering what each of them looked like with it on. "Quite honestly, I don't think it makes either of you look prettier." She said bluntly.

Her step sisters gasped at what Evella said. "What did you ask her for?!" Nastellia shouted.

"I don't know why I bothered; I mean she has no sense of style like us! Just look at the rags she dresses herself in!" Toressa laughed. Evella hung her head low at the insult.

"Come along girls, we need to get home and get our beauty sleep." Evella's and step mother Krostle said as she emerged from the shop.

'_It would take a trillion years of that just to make you normal.' _Evella snickered at the thought. Her wicked step family walked by and gave her all their packages. (The lazy ass bums! XD) as they walked through the quaint little village, Evella got an idea. "Step mother," she spoke faintly.

"What is it Evella?" Krostle whined.

"Well, I uh, I was wondering, since you don't let me out into the village much, I was wondering if….if I….." her voice trailed off.

"If you could explore the village, right?" Krostle finished for her.

Evella nodded her head up and down. It looked like a ball with a wig on it. Her step sisters snickered at her so-called, pathetic-ness.

"Alright, you may look around. Just don't loose our packages and remember what I told you!"

"I know step mother and thank you!" Evella ran out of sight. She jogged off with glee in every step.

"Mother! What did you do that for?!" Toressa exclaimed.

"We've still got some time to kill. Besides, I know how my girls just adore shopping."

"Yeah, especially man shopping! Squeeeeeee!" Nastellia shrieked.

**With Evella**

Evella meandered through the busy streets, taking in every sight, sound, and smell. She gave a smile at anyone who paid her mind or just looked at her.

Evella sat down on a bench. Those packages were heavy! She watched as the people went by. There were a lot of couples out today. They would giggle at nothing and smile as they stared at each other. Evella looked the other way only to see a little girl being picked up by her father.

Her eyes started to well up with tears. Her own father had passed away not to long ago. The neighbors believed he was murdered, but there was never any evidence. Her tears rolled down her cheeks, staining them all while clearing her face of some soot.

"The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear, they're still inside my head. They're just waiting to be said and the most entrancing side of all, it's yet for me to see." Evella said to no one, "I have no one to love; my step family just treats me like I'm a slave."

**Close by, with a young Nourasian**

"I don't know what it is about this market, but I get a thrill every time I come here. The people are so kind and giving." The Nourasian boy said to himself as he strutted about the walk ways.

He smiled as women eyed him and giggled at the sight of him. Some flirted while others just smiled back and shied away. Little did they know—little did anyone know—that he was really the prince of Nourasia.

Aikka saw a poor man sitting on the street. He had his hand out to those who walked by. _'Well, he's obviously not waiting for someone to take his hand and help him up.' _Aikka walked over to him and gave a warm smile that would melt the coldest of hearts. "I see you're in desperate need of some money."

The man shook his head vigorously. Aikka chuckled, "here, take this, I'm sure it'll help you with a few vital needs." Aikka placed something in his hand and closed the man's palm. The man reopened it to reveal three gold coins. He looked up to Aikka in surprise but grinned a near toothless smile.

Aikka waved goodbye and moved on to the center of the town. He spread his arms out wide, like and eagle preparing to lift off for a great journey. He closed his eyes and took in everything he heard. What he heard that was rather unusual was the sound of a royal carriage flying by and the sound of someone dropping boxes of all sorts. Aikka turned to the sounds. It was just as he had heard.

A young woman had dropped some packages just before dodging a royal Nourasian carriage that trampled them. She bent over trying to pick them all up at once. They flopped out of her hands. Aikka decided to walk over and help. No one had recognized him so far, he might as well try it.

"Are you alright miss?" he said in his usual kind and polite voice. Aikka started helping the girl with her load.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you." She thanked him for both helping her and making sure she was alright. _'What a gentleman.'_ She thought.

"Just like those royals, isn't it? Not caring if they're in anybody's way?" he asked her.

"Well, I'm sure they were going somewhere very important." The young woman replied. She finally looked up to Aikka's face. He stared into her eyes, studying every feature.

"What did you say your name was again?" he asked.

"I-I didn't, it's Evella." She told him, being very wary of him.

"Evella," he repeated, "I like it."

"I-i-it grows on you, I guess; e-excuse me." Evella turned to leave but Aikka followed her.

"Tell me Evella, what would a man have to do to find you in his good graces?"

"That depends on who wants to know." She said with caution in her voice.

"Let us just say…a kind stranger."

"Well, I doubt he has any idea how a girl should be treated."

"Like a princess I suppose." He said.

Evella turned to him; that busted a nerve. "No! Like a person with kindness and respect."

Aikka grinned, that was exactly what he wanted to hear. Someone who sees something more than just being treated like royalty and being a snobby little bitch. "You're not like most girls are you."

Evella cocked a brow. _'What's he talking about?' _she wondered. "Besides, this kind stranger would have to get to know me better than some woman he just met on the street."

"Oh, but he'd like to, very much." Aikka walked in front of Evella trying to keep up with her fast pace. _'This girl could make an excellent foot racer.'_ He thought to himself. He finally got in front of her, but bumping butt first into a flower cart.

"Oh my" Evella said backing away a little.

"I-I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway miss." Apologized Aikka.

It was silent for quite some time. The silence was comfortable yet awkward at the same time.

Evella finally spoke up and accepted Aikka's apology. "It's alright I guess. It's just that, I've lead a pretty sheltered life."

Aikka gasped, "So have I!"

"So you just wanna pack up your things..." Evella assumed

"And run away and…" he continued

"Never come back!" they finished together. Evella stared at him with sincere eyes; she had found the person she had longed to be with all her life.

Aikka studied her again, this time placing in the details he had just learned about her. She was everything he had dreamed in a singular human form.

They stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Aikka was about to say something when…. "EVELLA! COME HERE!" Krostle shouted.

"I-I have to go, my step mother is calling me." Evella turned away from the boy whose name she did not know.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TALK TO STRANGERS!" Evella's wicked step mother fumed, "that's two lashes and five extra hours on chores young lady."

"Yes step mother, I understand." Evella sighed sadly. She looked back to the boy she had just met. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I hope to see you again……Evella" he said to her as she walked off with her family.

"Evella, hurry up with those packages! What are you doing!?" Krostle demanded.

"Have you ever seen such a lazy girl in your life?!" Nastellia exclaimed to her sister.

"Who are you calling lazy!?" Toressa answered back with her own question.

"Not you stupid! Evella!" Nastellia told.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh," Toressa realized, "who're you calling stupid?!"

Nastellia rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Just shut up and walk." And with that, the ladies walked all the way home.

* * *

how'd ya like that? was it any good? click the little blue go button and tell me! (fyi, Sarui is my last name in japanese.)

in the next chapter we see the prince's castle and meet his parents who apparently seem to have something planned. (y'all should at least have an idea what's gonna happen next.)


	2. What a day!

woohooo! i updated sooner than i thought! not much to say, so i'll just go straight to the disclaimer!

disclaimer: i own Cinderella on DvD but i don't own the actual movie. nor do i own OSR. those belong to their respected creators and producers. (and i do mean **_respected_**! XD)

Maiko and Sarui's Evella

**Before Evella left with her family**

Aikka grinned brightly as Evella disappeared out of sight. And although she had her back turned and was a fair distance away, he waved goodbye. _'She's everything I've ever dreamed in a girl.'_

"Your highness! Oh thank the spirits you're alright!" a voice snapped the prince out of his thoughts. Aikka turned to find that it was his butler, Jordonel. Prince Aikka placed a hand on his forehead; Jordonel just gave away his disguise.

"Oh! Jordonel, I told you not to come looking for me! I was only going to be out for a little while, you know that!" He complained.

"Yes, yes, I know, but this is important! You must come back to the castle; the majesties are getting suspicious and worried!"

"But I just—" before Aikka could even finish, he was pushed into the carriage. In just enough time before a crowd began to form. (Hey when the prince visits your village, you know it's a big deal.)

**At the royal palace**

Aikka had his "peasant's wear" off and was now in his prince's clothes. "Prince Aikka you know you shouldn't run around the peasant village like that!" Aikka's man servant cautioned.

"Since when have you been so concerned for me Jordonel?"

"I am not concerned for you, I am concerned for myself! If something happens to you, it's on my head! Or rather my head gets chopped off!" Jordonel ranted.

"You don't know what life is like for me! Everything I do is decided for me; what I do, where I go, and who I see!" Aikka rambled back.

Jordonel grabbed Aikka's shoulders and turned him around. "Listen to me, your highness; those people out there, they do not know what it is like for you either, yet they wish they could be you!

Women throw themselves at your feet they kiss your hand! What more could you possibly want?!"

"Maybe, a life of my own!" Aikka exclaimed. He turned away and walked into his parent's study chamber.

"Aikka, my darling baby boy, your father and I were just talking about you!" said Aikka's mother, queen Nori.

Aikka's father, King Lao, was sitting at a table creating chess strategies. "Your mother did the talking; I was the one who was listening." He spoke.

Aikka shook his head and silently chuckled; his parents' antics were always enjoyable, but they usually lead to something he didn't want to do. "Mother, what are you up to this time?" Prince Aikka asked suspiciously.

"What?! Oh Aikka, why would you think I'm planning something behind your back?!"

"Mother!" Aikka said with an I-know-you-did-something tone.

"Ok, so I planned something behind your back! It's just a little get-together."

"And this get-together includes….." Aikka started for his mother.

"Oh just a few people; family, a couple of close relatives," she muttered, "and all the eligible women in the kingdom."

Aikka looked at queen Nori's list. It was humongous; from top to bottom were the names of everyone in their kingdom and more! "Mother! I can't believe you did this!" Aikka whined while still keeping his princely manner in tact.

"What are you saying?!" she exclaimed, "Lao, what's he saying?!"

King Lao looked up to his wife and gave her-- what some adults might call--the look. "He's saying he doesn't want another ball."

Nori looked back to her son. Prince Aikka gave her the same look as his father did. "My dear little Aikka, you cannot be serious! YOU NEED TO HAVE THIS BALL!" Nori shouted but quickly resumed back to her usual, calm self.

"What your mother is trying to say is….you need to find a bride and produce an heir for us. We cannot live forever my son."

The prince nodded his head to notify that he understood. "At least allow me to think about this." He told.

"We will Aikka, we will." King Lao reassured him. Aikka left the room with a smile on his face. His parents were finally letting him decide on his own! Or, so it seemed.

As soon as Aikka was gone, Nori called in Jordonel.

"Jordonel," she told, "take this down, and once you've got it, repeat it back to the villagers in the town market."

"Your majesty, I couldn't help but overhear, but it sounds like prince Aikka..."

"his royal highness, Aikka Jarrard, Nectol Aderol, Mactou Scranivick, Shinjina Yuccatu, Marol…

"Marol?!" _'Oh, if I ever become a free man, I am sooo gonna use that against him!'_

"Antonon Jamza," she looked to her husband who just had his head in his hands. She was doing it again; going against their son's wishes. "He'll thank us for it later, is giving a ball!"

**Later in the village**

When the royal carriage pulled up in front of the village, a crowd began to form. In that crowd, was the evil Krostle, curious as to know why the prince may be coming to a humble village like this. It wasn't the prince that stepped out of the carriage though; it was Jordonel, he was giving out the message the queen had told him to tell the villagers.

"Attention everyone, attention!" he shouted, "The prince of Nourasia is giving a ball! His royal highness, Aikka Jarrard, son of her majesty, Queen Nori Attalaina, Terrice Migagana, Asheemary Mista…"

"Mista?!" Krostle—who towered over everyone else—questioned.

"Mista, Lankane……..is giving a ball!" Jordonel answered. Whispers were heard all around then, silence. Shortly after that, cheers and screams could be heard all over! This was the town's chance to stop their laboring and do something fun in there lives. (Which was quite often, seeing how Nori went behind her son's back a lot.)

Krostle rushed to the candy store where she last saw her daughters. Low and behold they were still there, munching, chewing, and sucking away at some candy they had gotten. She snatched the candy away and told them the good news. "Girls, I've got great news for you! You have another chance at getting a husband!" Toressa and Nastellia gasped with excitement, "they've spread the message far and wide, and the prince is giving a ball! They say he wants to find a bride, the prince is giving a ball!"

"Oh if only he'd propose to me!" Nastellia squeaked.

"I wish that he'd propose to me!" Toressa screeched.

"Just leave the hair and clothes to me!" exclaimed their mother. The Crog ladies left the shop to find Evella waiting for them promptly.

"What's all the ruckus about? Why is everyone running around like moths around a fire?"

"You haven't heard?! Humph, just shows how stupid you can be!" Toressa snubbed.

"The prince is giving a ball!" Nastellia informed Evella.

"A ball?! Oh how wonderful!" Evella said. But her step family was already on their way home. She rushed to catch up with them. Evella tried her best to keep the packages in hand. (If you look up the song, "the prince is giving a ball" from the movie, you'll see that Cinderella still has the packages from earlier in the movie.)

**Later at Evella's family house hold**

Evella's step family walked up to the door with her coming from behind. They stopped and stared at her. "Evella, the…door." Krostle reminded her "lazy" step daughter.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry step mother!" Evella reached for the door handle as best she could. She pulled it open slowly with her foot while carefully balancing the many boxes and bags that her step family made her carry. _"Lazy ass, snooty little bitches! Their hands are free aren't they?!'_

The Crogs walked in, their human "slave" followed as best she could. "Stan, Koji, get your asses out here before I come in and kick them myself!" at this order, two men came out. The first one was very tall and muscular. He had a dark tan and rippling muscles.

The second was oriental and wore glasses upon his face. He was very thin and looked to be a scholar rather than a heavy weight. The two men wore something similar to what Evella was wearing; though Stan wasn't wearing the shirt as usual.

"What is it now Krostle?! We were fixing your daughters' star racers!" Koji complained. _'I'd rather have Teleocrab bite my legs off than have __**this**__ Crog yell in my ear twenty-four seven.' _

"Yeah, remember, the ones **they** CRASHED!" Stan added and pointed to Krostle's daughters for emphasis.

The Crog girls snarled at them. "One more remark like that and you're not getting a decent meal for another week!" Krostle threatened, "Now, take our stuff and put it away!"

The mechanics looked at each other, then at Evella. She was struggling to keep the boxes in hand. They looked back at each other and grinned from ear to ear. "Sure, we'll get your stuff for you." Stan and Koji said in unison.

Korstle, Toressa, and Nastellia held out the stuff that they wanted the men to take. But the two walked right past them and took the stuff from Evella. "Just what do you think you're doing!? Mother said to take _our _stuff!" Toressa

"This is _your _stuff isn't it?" Koji inquired.

"Yeah, we're doing _exactly _what your mother told us to do. She just didn't say take what from whom." Stan snickered. The boys looked back to Evella before returning to the garage.

"Thank you so much you guys." She mouthed to them. They smiled at her and returned to their duties in the hangar.

"Well then, now that those were taken care of….Evella, my wrap!" Evella rushed to get it from her step mother.

"Evella my gloves!" Evella then went to get that from Nastellia.

"Evella my hat!" Toressa said lastly. Evella grabbed the hat and put it on her head. She looked like a jumbled mess. But then again, her step family always looked like a jumbled mess.

"Come along girls, we need our rest before the ball." Krostle told her girls.

Toressa and Nastellia disappeared up the stairs. Evella caught her step mother just before she left into the room. "Um, step mother?"

"What could you possibly want now?!" The Crog mother complained for the second time that day.

"I was wondering if…if I…could go t-to the ball."

"what are you going to do when you get there? Walk up to the prince and expect him to instantly fall madly in love with you?" Krostle laughed.

"Well, no, I just…" Evella's voice faded.

"Evella, stick to what you've got and be happy with it. You've got a great life here with your step sisters and me."

'_That depends a great deal on who's viewing the situation. And hell, it aint me!'_ "if m-my p-parents were alive…." Her voice trailed off; Krostle made a sour face at the remark.

"Well they're not," she said flatly, "now make us some tea!"

"Evella! Hot water!" Demanded Toressa.

"Evella! Warm milk!" Nastellia commanded. Stan and Koji were peeking from the corner. They were watching everything that Evella took from her so-called "family".

Evella just nodded her head and slumped over to the kitchen. "I can't believe you took that! Evella, you're too mild!" Koji laid the words out in front of her plainly.

"Yeah, no offense Evella, but you're meeker than a little mouse."

"Please don't call me a little mouse, Stan. You know that's what my parents used to call me."

"Sorry Eve, I had almost forgotten."

"Hey Evella, how did that song Maya used to sing go?" Koji asked, trying to cheer her up.

"You don't remember! It went like this," Evella started to sing the lyrics to the song, "In my own little corner, in my own little chair, I can be whatever I want to be!

I'm a young Nourasian princess, or a milk maid! I'm the greatest prima donna in Byran! I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made, by her own flock of silkworms from my home of Japan!"

"That's all you remember, isn't it?" Asked the mechanics."

"Yeah, it's really sad; she used to sing that all day everyday." Evella answered sadly, "I miss her so much, and my dad too."

"Hey, just remember my half-brother Koji and I made a promise to your parents—our friends—to take care of you if anything happened to them."

"Evella we're thirsty! Where's our tea?!" her Crog step family called from upstairs.

Evella looked over at the fire; the kettle was ready for the tea. "I have to get this up to them guys. I've gotta go."

Koji and Stan shook their heads. "We've gotta do something about her." Koji proclaimed.

"But what can we do Koji? We're just simple mechanics, remember?"

"I know, I'm just saying…" with that the discussion ended. They went back to their usual routine in the hangar. (It was a usual routine because Toressa and Nastellia were routinely crashing their tridents.)

* * *

Yay! i put Stan and Koji in the mix! hey, i couldn't just leave them out! i wanted to include at least most of the characters from OSR! (i didn't have a spot for rick T-T sorry big guy!) hope you guys enjoyed it! review please!


	3. preparations

wow, this took me forever! and no, i'm not undead. i'm alive and well. i've just had a case of writter's lazyness. that and, i couldn't remember the words from the movie therefor i couldn't turn it into my own dialogue. but never fear! i've got everything under controll! but at the rate i'm going with these chapters and how much i'm including in them, this might be the shortest fic i've ever written. ah, c'est la vie! nantaco! (french for "that's life and japanese for "whatever!" hey, that fits in with Oban star racers! premired in france and is japanese anime!)

Disclaimer: i don't own the beautiful works of Roger, Hammerstine, or Savin.

Maiko and Sarui's Evella

Prince Aikka was wandering around the castle. He was about to sneak out into the village again when he passed the ball room. He came back and did a double take. The grand room had people, servants, decorating the place. They were all hustling and bustling. Guess who was giving out the orders.

"MOTHER!" Aikka shouted angrily, "what are you doing?! You promised me you'd let me think about it!"

"That wasn't me, which was your father," Nori explained, "you on the balcony! That chandelier has to go to the left a little more; no wait, to the right a smidge…perfect!"

"Mother, I don't want this ball! You must cancel it…NOW!" the prince was getting frustrated very quickly.

"Sweetie, I can't cancel; it's difficult to stop once you've got the ball rolling. Bwahahahhahaha!" Nori laughed at her own joke. She smacked a nearby ladder; on which, was Jordonel.

Aikka placed his hand on the ladder to prevent it from falling. "Couldn't you just once do what I want? Like maybe hold a race to find my bride?"

"Nonsense my son; you will marry in a dignified fashion and that is through a ball." Prince Aikka starts rambling on with his mother. She starts to argue back. Their voices get louder with each passing word. It sounded like two auctions going on at once.

Lao had to step in…literally. He stepped in between the two and pushed them apart. They were still fighting. The king took a deep breath and bellowed, "SIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNCCCCCCCCE!" right away they stopped. "Now what is this about?!"

Prince Aikka and queen Nori cringed at Lao's booming voice. Aikka finally returned to his original princely stature. He brushed himself off. "Father, did you or did you not allow me to think about this ball before it even happened?!"

King Lao placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "That I did my son; but your mother is like one of those human machines that destroy buildings in a matter of seconds."

"Do you mean a wrecking ball?" Aikka stopped him for a moment.

King Lao thought for a moment. "Ah, yes…that's it. As I was saying, your mother is like that ball of wrecking…she cannot be stopped once she has started something. I tried to stop her before it got out of hand, but she was too wrapped up in the entire thing."

"Aikka my dear, this is entirely for you! Everything is for you my son! Are you saying that you don't appreciate this?!"

"no, mother" Aikka sighed heavily, "I do appreciate that you are going through all this trouble—even though you do this at least every other lunar cycle—you have to let me find a bride in my own way!"

Nori thinks for a moment. "Alright my son. But you're still having this ball; if you don't find a girl by tonight, then you may find a girl in your own way.

"But mother!" Aikka complains.

"Now Aikka, it is only fair. Besides, I think it is a wonderful idea." Lao speaks.

"Very well" the prince says through his teeth. "But I won't find anyone tonight, I know I won't." he stomps away to prepare himself for the worst. (And by the worst, I mean the Crogg step family. XD)

**At the house of Evella and her Crogg family**

Krostle had her girls in their corsets, preparing them for their so called, "opportunity". She was pulling at Toresa's corset, making it tighter with every tug. It was quite difficult too; Toressa was not the slimmest of Crogg women. In fact, she was quite rounded out. (And I don't mean muscle. The girl's a freak'n' sumo wrestler! At least in my mind)

Evella stood in the far corner, sweeping. She wasn't going to the ball. As much as she wanted to, Krostle wouldn't let her. Evella was watching her step sisters prepare for the night of their lives. It was just cruel torture.

In the back of the room, Koji and Stan watched everything from afar. Evella was a disappointment to them now more than ever. She needed to stand up to them and the mechanics knew that.

"_My _girls are going to be the envy of everyone at the ball."

"You really think so mother dear?" Toressa asked, smiling at her mother's compliment.

"Stand still Toressa!" Krostle commanded in a booming voice, "Just think, one of you two girls may end up as prince Aikka's brides. Why if I had the same opportunity as you girls I would have married a prince myself. I needed someone to push me away from the edge, someone to…. Sacrifice for me!" Krostle placed a foot on her daughter's back while pulling the strings of Toressa's corset.

"Ow! Mother you're hurting me!"

"Beauty knows no pain girls!" she said panting.

The others giggled silently. This family was wackier than an intoxicated Satis! (And that is pretty wacky if ya picture it right.)

"Now, if I've done my job right….there's no reason the prince wouldn't pick one of you to be his bride. Girls?"

Nastellia stepped up. "Well, first I'm going to flutter my eyelashes." She demonstrated this.

Toressa stole her spotlight. "_I'm _gonna start with a curtsy."

"Then _I'm _going to start with a curtsy too."

"Then I'm going to flutter my eyelashes!"

"Well I'm gonna flutter my eyelashes too!" the girls started to rumble. They rolled each other to the ground until their mother broke it up.

"Let's, let's move on girls. Toressa, what will you _say _to the prince?"

"Well, you told me to show him that there's more to me than mere beauty, so I thought I might recite a poem."

"A poem?!" Nastellia laughed.

"What's wrong with that?! It's not like you can be as creative as me!" Nastellia sneered at her sister.

"And you Nastellia?" Krostle asked.

"Well mother, I've been working on my naturally infectious laughter!"

"And you thought me reciting a poem was ridiculous! Ha!"

"Humph! Tonight, I'm going to laugh infectiously at all the prince's jokes." She started laughing uncontrollably, snorting at the same time.

"Nastellia! Cease that snorting immediately! And for Kramm's sake Toressa, stop scratching yourself!"

"I'm sorry mother, but you know how I get itchy when I am nervous!"

"remember girls, we hide our flaws…"

"until after the wedding!" the sisters finished.

"Don't you think you should just be yourselves? That's all a guy ever wants."

"How quaint; tell me Evella, what would you say to capture the prince?" Krostle asked suspiciously.

Evella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"Of course you don't." The step mother flatly told.

"But whatever I'd say, we would know that we were meant for each other. We'd laugh and he'd smile and kiss my hand. And take me on a wonderful ride on his racing beetle."

The Crogg sisters melted at her words. Stan and Koji blushed at the thought of it. If you could see Krostle's features, you'd see her cheeks puffed. Her glowing yellow eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"Oh, that's so romantic!" one sister said.

"Say it again Evella." The other pleaded.

"Jelly bunny crap! This isn't about love! This is about marriage! Have I taught you girls nothing?!"

The next three hours or so, the Croggs spent their time primping and pumping. They made everything perfect. _'They try and try, but they'll never be beautiful.' _Evella thought to herself while holding a makeup brush in her mouth. She was busy brushing Nastellia's hair and painting Toressa's nails. (Do Croggs even have nails?)

**Later**

The girls were finally ready to leave. It was nine o'clock when they left. Stan was sitting on a chair panting and sweating from running around and getting the girl's stuff. Koji was collapsed on the ground fainted. (He walked in on the Croggs while putting on their makeup. That's not a pretty sight people!)

Evella chuckled at the two. "Why don't you take Koji to your room and get some sleep. You both clearly need it."

"Are you sure you don't want us, err, me to stay out here and keep you company?" Stan asked. Evella nodded.

Stan picked up Koji like he was a pile of sticks. He walked off to their room in the garage.

Though she was smiling, Evella had a sad look on her face. "Me, go to the ball? Please, I'd be nothing more than a stupid peasantly servant. Why would I want to go to the ball?" she asked herself sarcastically. She sat down in a chair by the kitchen fireplace. A heavy tear rolled down her cheek. She burst into tears.

She was all alone, in her own…little chair.

* * *

yay! no wait, booooo! poor Evella! can't go to the ball and meet her prince! or can she? you know what happens next, but do you know the twist i'm gonna put in it? find out next time! (winks and hold up victory sign)


	4. Dolling up for the Ball!

OMG! I CAN'T BELIVE IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO SUBMIT A CHAPTER!!XDDDDDDDDD i...am...sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that i took this long! i've been busy managing DA and the contest that i'm doing on there and my masters play has been keeping me busy as well. (cuz a masters play is like the bigtime in my town.) and school's been a mess since it's the end of the year and...yeah...

thank you to those of you who have been sticking around and hoping that i'll update. and to those of you who may have given up on me but still left a kind review on the last few chapters. i'd name you, but it's been so long that i've forgotten. --;

DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVUH EVUH OWN OBAN STA RACAS! XDDDD XP

Maiko and Sarui's Evella

Chapter Four

**At the royal ball**

Prince Aikka slowly waltzed around the ball room. He had a droned look on his face, like someone had hypnotized him. The prince yawned him boredom but forced a smile at his young dancing partner.

Every so often Aikka's mind would drift off. He would think about that lovely girl he met in the market. He remembered her every feature. Prince Aikka thought of her blazing fire red eyes. He pictured her unique markings on her cheeks, the star and stripe birthmarks. And her lush, beautiful red upon ebony hair that held those goggles of hers. "Evella," Aikka whispered to himself.

"I beg you pardon your majesty?" the young woman asked.

"Huh, ah, never you mind miss. I believe your turn is over," With that, the prince gave a swift bow while ritually saying; "I shall hope to see you in the stars." It wasn't like he meant it; it was more like saying you're-a-nice-girl-but-i-don't-know-you-so-I'm-not-gonna-fall-for-just-your-looks.

Prince Aikka rolled his eyes at the next young woman to come by. _'It's going to be a loooong night.'_

**With Evella**

Evella sat there, quietly balling her eyes out. Her head was in her hands, repressing the tears from falling to the ground from her cheeks. The young girl's eyes stung from the salty liquid emitting from her sockets.

She sat up and whipped away her tears on her sleeve. Evella interlocked her fingers and placed her hands in her lap. "I wish, I wish I could go to the ball." She looked up, as if she was speaking to God.

"Falderal and fiddly-Dee, fiddly-fuddly fuddle, all the wishes in the world are poppycock and twaddle!" Evella heard from the window. The voice sounded familiar to her for some reason, and yet at the same time she didn't know who it was.

She looked to the window. There stood a woman who looked to be about twenty-two. She had pale skin and red eyes, like Evella's. Like Evella, she also had a stripe birthmark, but on her left cheek instead of her right. And on the other cheek was a crescent moon. She had strawberry blonde hair and wore a magenta racing dress. Upon her back was a pair of big beautiful angel wings. A halo floated in midair above her head.

Evella got a nervous yet confused look on her face. "Who, who are you?!" she asked frightened.

The woman smiled as she replied, "I'm your mother, your angel godmother to be precise."

"You? My mother? You can't be Maya Wei, there is no way that you are the woman my dad married and had me with. Let alone an angel godmother!"

"You were expecting some old hag in a white gown or something? Because if that's what you want…"

"Oh! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, it's not that it's just, how do I know you're really my mother coming back from heaven as an angel?"

"In my own little corner, in my own little chair, I can be whatever I want to be! I'm a young Nourasian princess, or milk maid!" the angel sang, "I'm the greatest Prima Dona in Byran! I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made, by her own flock of silkworms from my home of Japan!"

"I'm a girl men go mad for, love's a race I can win; with a cool and confident kind of air! Just as long as I stay in my own little corner, all alone in my own little chair. I can be… whatever I want to be! I'm a thief from Croggotta; I'm a queen in the Fhills. I'm a mermaid dancing along the sea!" she finished, "now do you believe me?"

Evella's eyes were beaming; they welled with what were now happy tears. She rushed over to her mother. Maya fazed through the wall, for she knew that there was a hug coming. "Oh mommy, I never dreamed…"

Maya pulled away from her daughter. "Falderal and fiddly-Dee, fiddly-fuddly fooddle, all the dreamers in the world are dizzy…in the…noodle!"

"Mom, that's terrible." Evella said flatly.

"You try comin' up with a rhyme on a spot like that!"

"No! Not that! What you said about dreamers! What's so wrong with Dreaming?" Evella pondered.

Angel Maya walked behind he daughter, placed her hands on her shoulders and said, "Evella, there's nothing wrong with dreaming, but as long as you don't make that dream come true, then nothing in life will come." Evella lowered her head, but smiled at the feel of her mother's warm touch on her shoulders once more; just like when she was little.

Her cranium raised as Maya paced slowly away from her. "I guess I know what you're gonna say next, 'falderal and fiddle dee…'"

"Fiddly fuddly foodle," Maya finished in a silent sing-song tune.

"You're right, it's impossible,"

"Oh really? So I guess you're giving up. Saying it's impossible for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage? Or for those four white mice to become four white horses? Or maybe even a plain country bumpkin and that prince you fancy to join in marriage? Huh?" Evella's—literally—angel of a mother asked somewhat mockingly, taunting her to get up on that horse, or rocket seat for this case, again.

The blood red eyed girl narrowed them to slits in determination. "No! I'm not saying that! I'm not giving up, and I never will!" Maya smiled at her daughter. '_That's exactly what I wanted to hear from _**my **_daughter' _

"Follow me, outside, quickly now Evella, you're the daughter of a racer for cryin out loud," She chuckled, "now, watch this!" Maya raised a hand to a pumpkin in the back garden. She drew it back and flicked her wrist towards it. The squash popped up and landed on its other side. …Nothing.

She cracked her neck, loosened up and tried again. This time, she succeeded; the pumpkin jumped into the air and rolled out onto the road. It grew larger, and larger, and larger, and larger still! Until it was the size of half of an average living room! Its vines sprouted into curled wheels, the thick hide of the vegetable became thin and nearly see-through. Jutting from the front was the reins to keep the horses in line.

Maya now focused her attention on the mice that were in the field. She snapped her fingers and the mice appeared in front of the carriage as FOUR WHITE HORSES! She smiled at her work. "Well let's see, we've got the transportation, something to pull it, I know I'm forgetting something. That or I'm being careless."

"Um mom, I don't think I can go dance with the prince in this old thing." Evella pulled at her garments, further exaggerating her statement.

Maya laughed at her foolhardiness. "Silly me, you've grown so beautiful I've forgotten." Evella smiled at this. She loved hearing her mother's voice again, especially when complimenting her. "Spin around, don't make me do all the work!"

Evella did so, and as she did, she could feel her rags become something new. She could feel her holey pants and crop-top become…a dress! Oh no, Evella would not have it!

"YOU'RE MAKING ME WEAR A DRESS?!" she shouted, "I mean, thanks mom, I appreciate it and all, but you know I hate wearing dresses!"

"I think you may want to look at yourself before you say anything else." Out of nowhere, a long, wide mirror floated above the ground. Evella gasped at her reflection; her dress was short, just below her knees. The straps hung just below her shoulders; the neckline formed a "V" until it revealed just a bit of cleavage. It was a maroon-ish, magenta in color, with a soft pink stripe going down the middle and around the bottom of the dress.

Evella's hair was pulled back into a ponytail which divided into a series of thick red and black braids. Two thick left over bangs hung on either side of her face. Her eyes were shaded with a deep peach color. Her lips had a glossy light pink to them.

She reached for the mirror in disbelief. Her reflection did the same. Evella was convinced that the reflection was truly hers when her fingers touched the glossy glass. She turned to Maya. "Oh mother! Thank you so much! I can't tell you how much I appreciate this! How can I ever repay you?!"

Angel-Maya laughed, "Ha-ha! Your reaction and happiness is payment enough my little girl."

Stan and Koji rushed out of the house. "Evella, what's goin on out here?! We heard a bang and….WOW!" Stan shouted at the many wondrous sights before him.

"M-M-M-Maya!! That can't be you! It's physically impossible! You're dead!"

"And so here I am standing right in front of the two of you. Koji, you haven't changed a bit; still relying on facts and what you know to be possible and impossible I see; and Stan, oh how rugged you've come to look!"

"I'm seein it, but I don't believe it!"

"Hey boys! Care to come to the ball with me?!" Evella called from the carriage door.

From the moment the two of them nodded yes, their clothes changed from ragged overalls to fancy-schmancy tuxes!

"One more thing before you three leave," Maya called to them.

Evella was already in the carriage. She peered out the window to heed her mother's words. "What is it?"

"My powers have a time limit, they only last until midnight."

"Midnight?! But…"

"I don't make the rules alright, besides…I haven't had that much practice in heaven…." Evella snickered at her mother's remark.

"Goodbye mom! Thank you so much for all you've done for me!" Evella shouted in the distance. And off they went to prince Aikka's ball.

* * *

I know that Cinderella's dress is blue, but this is Oban Star Racers we're talkin about here! Not the actual Cinderella! Besides, there's another version of Cinderella where she uses her mother's wedding dress and I thought that I might use that idea; but instead of a wedding dress I was thinking a classier version of Maya's racing dress.

once again, i am sooooooooo sorry i took so long! please forgive me! to make it up to you people, i'll take requests for oneshot ideas! any pairing you like! even yaoi if you're that kind of fan! (just please don't force me to do a lemon. i don't want my parents to get the wrong idea...) i'm in a bit of a writting mood anyway. although, i have no ideas on how i'm gonna do the next chapter, cause she's supposed to meet the prince... oh well!


End file.
